Laugh Maker
by Kirinenko
Summary: "¿Habéis visto a Kuroko reír, chicos?" el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin intenta alcanzar una meta casi imposible. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: TwoFacedPierrot

ID: 2639199

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El título está basado en la canción de 'Laugh Maker' de Bump of Chicken.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los golpes de los balones de baloncesto hacían eco por el gimnasio mientras los chicos corrían por esto, gritándose los unos a los otros para pasar a la defensa o al ataque. Los zapatos chirriaban contra los suelos de madera pulida mientras los juradores se detenían repentinamente para coger un pase.

Un silbato sonó, deteniendo las acciones de todos.

"¡De acuerdo, chicos!" gritó Riko para ser escuchada por encima del sonido "¡Eso es todo por hoy!"

El equipo de baloncesto suspiró con alivio. El entrenamiento había estado en proceso desde hace horas y estaban a punto de morir. Aun así, nadie se atrevía a celebrarlo enfrente de la entrenadora pues eso solo la motivaría a torturarlos más la siguiente vez.

"… ¡Chicos, esperad!"

La mitad del equipo se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para mirar al chico que había hablado.

"Tengo algo que decir" Koganei tenía una especie de brillo en los ojos mientras corría hacia ellos con saltitos, entusiasmado "Llamad al resto de vuelta, pero dejad a Kuroko fuera de esto"

Hyuuga alzó una ceja, pero hizo lo que se le pedía sin cuestionar. Tenía el presentimiento de que Koganei no iba a decirles lo que tenía en mente hasta que se reagrupasen.

"Entonces," el chico de ojos gatunos miró alrededor por última vez cuando todos, a excepción de Kuroko, se había reunido "Kuroko no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

El grupo reunido se giró al completo hacia Kagami, el cual era mejor para notar al casi imperceptible muchacho ya que eran luz y sombra, después de todo. Kagami echó un vistazo con la mirada a los alrededores y negó con la cabeza.

"La costa está despejada"

"Bien" Koganei inhaló mientras les indicaba que se acercasen más "Sé que es raro pero me vino durante el entrenamiento" se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros, estudiando sus expresiones "¿Habéis visto alguna vez _reír_ a Kuroko?"

"… ¿Eh?" se produjo un breve silencio ante esa pregunta al azar. Entonces empezaron los murmullos.

"Ahora, que es lo que pensáis de eso"

"Solamente le hemos visto sonreír, y eso solamente cuando ganamos un partido o algo…"

"… Me pregunto cómo se verá y se escuchará…"

"Entonces, ¿estáis sugiriendo que intentemos hacerle hacer eso?" dijo finalmente Teppei mientras todos se calmaban.

"¿No tenéis curiosidad?" sonrió Koganei.

"Suena interesante" dijo una vez femenina tras ellos, casi asustando a los chicos "Contad conmigo"

Riko tenía una sonrisa determinada en la cara cuando se giraron a mirarla.

"De acuerdo, entonces" Hyuuga sabía mejor que nadie que no debía protestar sobre el fallido sentido del humor de la joven entrenadora "El problema ahora es, ¿cómo lo hacemos?"

"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos una competición?" dijo Riko, ignorando la pregunta del capitán del equipo "El que tenga éxito en hacer reír a Kuroko en menos de una semana, gana"

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" preguntó Kagami, sonando bastante aburrido.

"¿El recuerdo de un chico casi sin emociones riéndose sin poder evitarlo, se te hace interesante?"

Kagami lo pensó durante un momento. Ver a Kuroko con una expresión diferente a la inexpresiva de siempre, _sería_ interesante…

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros "Se escucha bien para mí"

"Entonces bien" Riko sonrió y para horror de los chicos, añadió alegremente "Cualquiera que falle en hacerlo en menos de ese tiempo, dará diez vueltas corriendo alrededor de la escuela"

Ignorando las caras espantadas del equipo, Riko sopló en el silbado y anunció "¡Que empiece el juego!"


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: TwoFacedPierrot

ID: 2639199

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko se quedó solo en el vestuario, preguntándose a donde había ido el resto del equipo después de ser llamados por Hyuuga.

 _Quizás es solo que no me concierne_ , pensó, no de manera negativa. O quizás es solo que pensaban que él estaba allí, pasando desapercibido como siempre. Kuroko intentó no sentirse excluido, pero no era fácil. _Era_ un poco duro el dejarlo así por sí mismo. De pie allí, Kuroko sintió inconscientemente algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Se sintió solo.

El pálido chico dejó escapar un suave suspiro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era el 'Sexto hombre fantasma', el jugador invisible. Era y había sido casi invisible por la mayor parte de su vida. Debería haberse acostumbrado a ello ya.

Kuroko se quitó la camiseta empapada de sudor y se puso una limpia, alejando los pensamientos molestos para alejarlos de su mente. A continuación, se colgó la bolsa de deporte sobre el hombro y se dirigió a casa.

xXx

Kuroko levantó las cejas ligeramente mientras se sentaba en el banco del gimnasio, una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Encaró a los compañeros de primer año de su equipo mientras bebía de su botella para reemplazar el líquido que había perdido mientras corría por el gimnasio durante el entrenamiento. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero al parecer estaban intentando contarle una broma que de repente habían pensado en clase.

¿Por qué estaban intentándolo con él de entre todas las personas? Kuroko no quería saberlo.

"Em… entonces, aquí va" murmuró Furihata mientras sacaba un trozo de papel doblado a toda prisa del bolsillo trasero.

El rostro de Kuroko ni siquiera se inmutó mientras escuchaba en silencio.

"Entonces… ¿qué piensas?" Kawahara intentó sonar optimista cuando habían terminado, pero las agudas habilidades de observación de Kuroko le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban sudando por los codos, y definitivamente no estaban en sesión de entrenamiento. Una tercera parte de su descanso de diez minutos se gastó en ese intento de broma. No había modo de que estuviesen sudando allí de pie, y el tiempo no era ni siquiera tan cálido y que apenas estaba empezando la primavera. Además, el trio se veía extrañamente inquieto y nervioso.

"…Lo siento" dijo Kuroko de su manera directa habitación, incapaz de evitarlo "Pero no puedo entender realmente lo que los tres estabais intentando decirme"

Kuroko no había tenido la intención de ser cruel, pero la verdad es que fallo en entender lo que estaban diciéndole. Su mente dejó de procesar la broma después de la tercera vez que la palabra 'pollo' fue mencionada.

Al ver la expresión abatida tan pronto como recibieron la respuesta, el chico más delgado añadió a regañadientes "… ¿Podéis repetirlo?"

Hubo una pausa y como si estuviese practicado, los tres de primer año dejaron escapar un suspiro a la vez.

"Nah, está bien" dijo Fukuda, poniendo una sonrisa torturada "Creo que era demasiado mala, después de todo"

Antes de que Kuroko pudiese pensar en algo más que decir, Riko hizo sonar el silbato, señalando el final del corto descanso. Kuroko solo se quedó un poco más sentado, viendo a su equipo reunirse, antes de ponerse en pie para unirse a ellos, con una sola pregunta persistiendo en su confundida mente.

¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

xXx

Después de ver el completo fracaso de los de primero, Tsuchida no estaba precisamente inclinado a hace reír a Kuroko.

Joder, ni siquiera habría participado en esta estúpida apuesta si pudiese, pero conociendo a la entrenadora, seguramente sería forzado a hacer el doble de entrenamiento si se echaba atrás ahora. O peor. Riko le haría correr otras diez vueltas además del castigo que tenía en mente para el equipo si fallaban. Desnudo.

Tsuchida se estremeció ante la idea. Ponerse en ridículo al decir una broma estúpida frente a alguien de un curso inferior esta mejor elección que correr por toda la escuela sin nada puesto. El único problema ahora era la incomodidad. No era cercano a Kuroko, en primer lugar, y llevarle a un lado de repente para contarle un chiste como los otros de primer año habían hecho durante el entrenamiento del día anterior, sería raro.

Espera. El de segundo dejó de dale vueltas al bolígrafo sobre su cuaderno vacío. Una idea le vino a la mente. Solamente tenía que hacerle reír, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiese decidir si seguir o no con lo que tenía en mente, el timbre sonó, indicando el descanso. Tsuchida exhaló con exasperación antes de levantarse. No le importaba más. Salió de su clase, dirigiéndose hacia la de los de primer año. Rezaba para que pudiese encontrar una situación adecuada para hacer el intento mientras caminaba.

La clase de los de primer año estaban solo una planta por debajo de la de segundo, pero parecía que había viajado muchos kilómetros antes de poder llegar allí. Tsuchida se asomó con cautela desde detrás de la pared, centrando su concentración para no perder al chico que estaba buscando. Varios alumnos que pasaban le miraron extrañados mientras le pasaban. No podía culparles. El adolescente de pelo negro supuso que se veía bastante como el típico acosador.

Esperaba, mientras murmuraba " _Por favor, por favor, por favor, sal_ " por lo bajo. El lado más tímido de su personalidad estaba tomando el control. Las miradas curiosas y los murmullos de los que pasaban le estaban haciendo ser consciente de esto. Tsuchida estaba a punto de rendirse cuando alguien llamó su atención.

Con ese excepcional pelo azul, era realmente difícil que Kuroko pasase desapercibido, sobre todo cuando estaba caminando entre los estudiantes con de ese modo tan natural. Kagami estaba ahí también – demasiado grande en comparación con la gente de estatura normal.

Tsuchida respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, antes de salir de detrás de la pared y caminar hacia ellos. Contó los pasos, intentando esforzarse en calcular la distancia entre él y los otros. Kagami alzó una ceja cuando le vio, pero aparte de eso no dijo nada.

El mayor estaba a dos metros de ellos cuando decidió que era el momento. Alzó la mirada, intentando no forzar una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Kagami, Kuroko–" y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, se tropezó a posta, trastabillando un par de pasos antes de besar de _manera espectacular_ el suelo.

Muchos estudiantes cerca se rieron. Algunos parecían preocupados. Kagami y Kuroko se agacharon de inmediato, ayudando al mayor a levantarse. Kagami estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse serio. El único cambio en la expresión de Kuroko fue que sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos por la preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, senpai?" preguntó mientras tiraba de él con ayuda del más alto. Tsuchida asintió, frotándose la adolorida frente.

"S-Si…creo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo por las clases de primero, de todas maneras?" inquirió Kagami a pesar de saber completamente bien la respuesta.

"Solo haciendo algunos recados para la entrenadora" mintió Tsuchida "De todos modos, tengo que irme. ¡Os veo después en el entrenamiento!"

Y con eso se alejó, sintiéndose patético. No solamente falló en su objetivo, esa caída dolió más de lo que esperaba.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

xXx

Koganei estaba empezando a preguntarse por qué había sugerido siquiera la idea, para empezar.

Dios, sentía curiosidad. Además, todavía habría estado bien si Riko no se hubiese metido tanto en ello como para prácticamente amenazarles con robarles las vidas si fallaban. Y si algún cruel giro del destino hacía que fallaran esto, Koganei estaba seguro de que Hyuuga iba a hacerle correr el triple del castigo de la entrenadora como recompensa por abrir la boca.

El chico de ojos gatunos suspiró mientras tiraba su mochila al suelo, sintiendo a Mitobe mirándole silenciosamente desde atrás.

"¿Eh? Oh, estaré bien~" dijo Koganei y alzó la mirada, aunque el chico más alto no había dicho nada. Se inclinó y metió la mano en su mochila, sacando una vieja caja de papel arrugado del tamaño de un regalo pequeño. Mitobe solamente alzó sus cejas un poco mientras Koganei se giraba y le mostraba su contenido.

"Nada mejor que el estilo clásico de la vieja escuela, ¿no crees?" el más bajo sonrió "Ahora solo vamos a esperar aquí hasta que venga"

…

Koganei estaba soñando con managers adorables cuando sintió a alguien sacudirle frenéticamente por los hombros.

"Q-Qué" sorbió la baba del lateral de su boca. _Qué asco_ "Qué-cuando-cómo"

Mitobe respondió al apuntar con su dedo hacia la puerta, su actitud calmada reemplazada con algo similar al pánico. Koganei se puso en pie en el segundo en que entendió su mensaje. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió la cabeza que había puesto a su lado, cogió varias cosas de dentro, y le pasó una a su amigo más alto.

Kuroko entró una fracción de segundo después de que los mayores se pusieran las cosas. El chico pálido se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada a los vestuarios tan pronto como los vio, ligeramente sorprendido. Koganei tenía un par de gafas exageradamente grande con cristales en espiral, una nariz roja falsa y un cómico bigote – no muy diferente al del Señor Potato – en su rostro. Mitobe llevaba lo mismo – menos la nariz y las gafas.

"Ack - ¡¿Kuroko?!"Koganei pretendió que se acababa de dar cuenta. Mitobe dio el mismo tipo de reacción al abrir ampliamente los ojos.

Kuroko parpadeo ante los dos estudiantes de segundo año, su cerebro procesando las imágenes de los dos llevando ese tipo de accesorios como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Habría esperado que Koganei hiciese algo así en cuanto estuviese de humor, pero nunca habría imaginado que Mitobi haría lo mismo, incluso si solo era cuestión de ponerse un bigote enorme y gordo.

Una ligera sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de los labios de Kuroko. Koganei lo vio y estaba a punto de usarlo como una oportunidad, pero se desvaneció en cuanto Kagami apareció tras el chico, maldiciéndole por bloquear el camino hacia el vestuario.

"Oi, no te quedes ahí y…" el pelirrojo dejó de hablar tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaban llevando los dos mayores.

Y entonces estalló.

Kuroko intentó ignorar los inútiles intentos de su compañero de equipo de no reírse como histérico mientras preguntaba, sin entrar todavía a la sala "… ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Koganei le sonrió a través de las gafas en espiral. Tenía esto resuelto "Verás, Mitobe y yo hemos sido invitados por la amiga de mi madre a su guardería para entretener a los niños u poco, así que pensé en mi vieja colección de bromas prácticas que dejé aquí, preguntándome si podría usarlas todavía para algo" se detuvo para respirar "Y así las encontramos y las probé y ahora estamos haciendo algo de práctica"

Mitobe asintió a todo lo que decía con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas, Kuroko?" Koganei aprovechó esta oportunidad "¿Crees que a los niños les gustará? Sobre todo si tenemos caras raras así" hizo una mueca o al menos Kuroko pensó que puso una tras esos enormes accesorios.

"…Creo" Kuroko se detuvo durante un segundo, preguntándose cómo debería decirlo antes de finalmente decidirse a dar un paso dentro. Kagami se coló tras él "Creo que los niños querrán los bigotes y todo eso, pero creo que incluso si pones caras, no serán capaces de verte considerando el tamaño que tienen" una idea le vino a la mente "pero _podrías_ hacer algunos trucos de magia o algo así. Eso definitivamente les cautivaría"

Hubo un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo. Koganei se vio a sí mismo tomando notas de manera innecesaria.

"De todos modos, el entrenamiento va a empezar pronto, ¿sabes?" murmuró Kagami amablemente mientras se cambiaba el uniforme escolar, poniendo todo perezosamente en su casillero.

"¿Eh?" Koganei se giró hacia el reloj colgado en lo alto de la pared, justo por encima del marco de la puerta. El entrenamiento comenzaba en quince minutos.

Casi se golpeó a sí mismo por la frustración. Estaba tan, tan cerca, y aun así no pudo lograrlo. Mitobe le miró con simpatía, quitándose el ridículo bigote para preparar su entrenamiento diario. Si Kuroko notó algo fuera de lo normal en el comportamiento de sus superiores, no dijo nada. Tranquilamente, se puso su uniforme doblado en la bolsa, guardándolo en el casillero y saliendo fuera.

Koganei dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado tan pronto como el chico desapareció fuera.

"Esto es imposible" se quejó en voz baja. Suspiró una vez más antes de decidir finalmente el aceptar la realidad "Meh… de todos modos, es hora del entrenamiento~"

No sonaba muy emocionado por ello.

xXx

Teppei decidió usar el modo más directo para ello.

Al principio, no tuvo la creatividad de pensar el modo de siquiera hacer a Kuroko sonreír – no iba a negar eso. Apenas podía hacer que la gente normal hiciese lo mismo. En segundo lugar, el desafío era prácticamente imposible. Había visto y oído los intentos de sus compañeros de equipo. La mayoría de ellos – si no todos – habían fallado estrepitosamente. Y estaba seguro de que el chico estaba ya sospechando algo.

Las bromas no eran su especialidad tampoco. Apenas pillaba la mayoría por sí mismo.

Así que Teppei decidió probar del modo más fácil y práctico. El usual chirrío ya había acabado, pero todavía estaba el sonido familiar del balón de baloncesto rebotando contra el suelo de madera del gimnasio, aun cuando todos se habían ido a las duchas. Sabía que Kuroko, de vez en cuando, se queda atrás para entrenar a solas, y ese día era una de estos.

A primera vista, uno pensaría que el gimnasio estaba encantado pues solo vería una pelota naranja rebotando alrededor de la cancha como si maniobrara con algún tipo de fuerza invisible. Pero con un poco de concentración, sería capaz de distinguir una figura en movimiento. Y si lo intentaba un poco más, vería a un chico de pelo azul practicando como si le fuese la vida.

Teppei estaba de pie cerca de las puertas de entrada mientras veía a Kuroko practicar su Tiro Fantasma, todavía impresionado por la técnica, a pesar de las muchas veces de verlo durante los partidos. Incluso desde otro ángulo, el balón todavía parecía desaparecer tan pronto como dejaba las manos de Kuroko. Teppei nunca podía dejar de preguntarse si el chico realmente tenía algún tipo de poder mágico para hacer que las cosas – así como sí mismo – apareciesen y desapareciesen a voluntad.

Cuando Kuroko se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, lo aprovechó.

"No deberías exigirte demasiado" dijo Teppei alegremente cuando entró, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Eso pareció sorprender al de primero un poco.

"Por favor, no me asustes así, senpai" Kuroko respiró hondo, su expresión neutral como siempre. Teppei sonrió con una disculpa.

"Lo siento" dijo "¿Tomando un descanso?"

Kuroko asintió.

Teppei fue directo al grano "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

El más bajo miro hacia él "¿Sí?"

"¿Alguna vez te ríes?"

Kuroko parpadeó sin comprender la repentina pregunta "… _¿Perdón?"_

"Es solo que siempre pareces tan serio" dijo Teppei con honestidad "Estaba pensando que quizás deberías sonreír un poco más algunas veces"

Kuroko le miró, el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la confusión "Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene sonreír si no hay motivos?"

Teppei estaba a punto de dejar escapar que nunca había pensado eso, pero pensó que sería estropear la atmosfera.

"Bueno… sonreír _te hará_ más feliz…" respondió, casi sonando dudoso "por no mencionar que también alivia el estrés"

Kuroko le miró un poco más.

"Aww, vamos~" se quejó Teppei "¡Solo inténtalo! Es _divertido_ ~"

Y para probar su punto, le dirigió una sonrisa cegadora. Kuroko siguió mirando al otro con incredulidad.

"Senpai" dijo finalmente "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien hoy?"

La expresión de Teppei no cambió mientras le miraba "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kuroko cambio de lado el peso, desarrollando cierto interés por el balón que sostenía "Bueno… _me_ hiciste una pregunta rara de la nada, antes de sonreírme así como si nada"

"¿Y qué está mal de estar feliz?" la expresión del mayor cambió a algo que parecía un ligero puchero.

Kuroko no estaba seguro porqué, pero en ese momento sentía que las esquinas de sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás era por el infantilismo de Teppei. O tal vez era el cariño que sentía por el mayor, que era como el confiable hermano mayor de todos.

"Creo que tienes razón" decidió "No hay nada malo en ello"

Los ojos de Teppei se ampliaron ante la visión del cambio de expresión facial de Kuroko.

"Ves~" extendió los brazos "¡Puedes sonreír, después de todo!"

Kuroko no tenía nada que decir a eso así que simplemente asintió.

"¡Ahora intenta reír!" instó Teppei.

Para su consternación, Kuroko dio una rápida mirada al reloj de pared del gimnasio y negó con la cabeza educadamente "La verdad es que debería volver al entrenamiento. Me iré dentro de poco y quiero sacar el máximo provecho al tiempo"

Teppei quiso discutir pero decidió lo contrario. La pasión de Kuroko por jugar era increíble, y respetaba eso. No muchas personas estaban dispuestas a quedarse hasta tarde en la noche solo por entrenar un poco más a solas. Dejaría a Kuroko hacer lo que quisiese hacer.

"Bueno, si insistes" suspiró inaudiblemente, alejándose del chico para que volviese a su entrenamiento "Pero como dije; no te exijas de más, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda cerrar cuando hayas terminado o Riko te desollará vivo si se entera de que el gimnasio estaba sin cerrar por la mañana"

Kuroko hizo un lanzamiento "De acuerdo, senpai"

"No te quedes hasta muy tarde" dijo Teppei mientras se dirigía hacia la salida "¡Y ten cuidado de camino a casa!"

La última cosa que escuchó antes de cerrar las puertas tras él fue un suave "Lo haré y gracias" del de primero que estaba dentro.

Teppei pensó en el castigo de Riko mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la escuela, y se encogió de hombros.

 _Quizás me lo ponga un poco más fácil por la condición de mi rodilla,_ pensó deseoso.

xXx

Hyuuga decidió unirse a Izuki. No es que tuviese miedo de perder o algo.

Solo descubrió que tenía más posibilidades de tener éxito con los 108 volúmenes de chiste de juegos de palabras.

A menos que Izuki _fuese_ realmente malo con ellos.

Hyuuga hizo una mueca mientras ojeaba el volumen 68 de la colección de juegos de palabras de su amigo. Ambos estaban intentando elegir los mejores, y los ojos de Hyuuga ardían por la mayoría de las estupideces. Lo habría apreciado si izuki realmente hubiese recopilado un 'La Mejor Colección de Juegos de Palabras de Shun' o algo así.

 _Ugh. Sonaba tan similar a un juego de palabras_. El capitán del equipo palideció involuntariamente, hojeando otra página. Esos libros debían de estar lavándole el cerebro o algo.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios. Eran las tres de la mañana, y su cerebro estaba dejando de funcionar. Sus marcapáginas se estaban agotando. Su voluntad para mantenerse despierto leyendo todos esos chistes de mierda estaba decayendo a un ritmo alarmante.

 _Espabílate,_ se dijo con firmeza. _No queda mucho tiempo._

De hecho, habían pasado cinco días desde que Koganei propuso la idea, y nadie había tenido éxito hasta entonces, aunque algunos estuvieron muy cerca. Hyuuga se estaba desmoralizando. El perímetro de la escuela era grande y correr diez vueltas alrededor de esta podría ser fatal. Orgulloso como era – estaba dispuesto a hacerse ver como un idiota para escapar de ese trágico destino. O al menos, pensaba que lo estaba.

Pero, ¿quién podría culparle cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente con un charco de babas en el libro de juegos de palabras de Izuki?

…Izuki estaba molesto.

Los juegos de palabras eran su orgullo y pasó toda su vida recopilando 108 (y en curso) volúmenes. Y entonces Hyuuga vino a pedir su cooperación para salvar sus vidas del castigo infernal de Riko antes de anunciar casualmente que sus juegos de palabras eran una mierda.

Si Izuki no tuviese miedo de perder sus piernas, no se habría molestado siquiera en tomar parte de ese estúpido juego. Y maldito Hyuuga por insultar su duro trabajo así. Estaba bien con las pocas ocasiones en que había dejado escapar algo, ¿pero los 108 volúmenes? Eso era ir demasiado lejos. Incluso tuvo el valor de dejar una mancha de baba en su volumen 68.

Izuki inhaló, tratando de calmar sus furiosos nervios. La ira no va a ayudar en nada, se dijo a sí mismo. Cálmate. Piensa. Juegos de palabras.

"Siete días sin juegos de palabras lo hacen a uno débil*" estaba diciendo Hyuuga, refiriéndose a su libro de notas antes y esforzándose para no estremecerse ante el mal juego de palabras después de leer alrededor de diez de ellas. Kuroko estaba escuchando con confusión, obviamente sin conseguir entender por qué estaba allí de pie, escuchando al capitán recitar romas con un rostro torturado.

"Para escribir con un lápiz roto es sin sentido" ofreció Izuki "El mago estaba tan enfadado que sacó la libre al momento"

"… ¿eh?" la mirada confundida de Kuroko no cambio.

Eso es. Hyuuga estaba frustrado con todo esto. Estaba seguro que el muchacho estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Había tenido suficiente. Estaba muerto de sueño _y_ estresado. En un último intento desesperado (o no), alzó su mano como si la agitase, y gritó "¡BOFETADA PERRA!" antes de plan una no-tan-fuerte-pero-tampoco-suave bofetada a Izuki en la cara.

Kuroko lo vio con más desconcierto todavía mientras el mayor con gafas salía corriendo tras eso, farfullando que debería haber sabido que era un desperdicio de tiempo y que iba a matar a Koga o algo. Izuki murmuró algunas maldiciones no tan educadas antes de disculparse y huir – seguramente a devolverle el 'favor' a Hyuuga.

Kuroko parpadeó varias veces, todavía incapaz de comprender el giro de los acontecimientos antes de finalmente continuar de camino a casa, preguntándose porqué narices estaban todos los del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin comportándose tan raro desde la semana pasada.

xXx

Kagami se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer, pero joder, era su única oportunidad.

Y realmente quería ver a Kuroko reír, no es que fuese a admitirlo incluso si se veía forzado a renunciar a su virilidad.

Kagami se desplazó por la lista de contactos de su teléfono móvil, llegando a lo que buscaba. Su pulgar se quedó sobre el botón verde durante una eternidad, antes de armarse finalmente de valor para marcar.

"¿Diga?" respondió una alegre voz después de unos cuantos toques.

Kagami respiró hondo "¿Kise?"

"¡Oh, hola, Kagamicchi~!" la voz del rubio resonó por el teléfono, haciendo que Kagami lo alejase un poco de su oreja.

"¿Qué pasa? No llamas a menudo" continuó Kise con su hablar rápido "¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien Kurokocchi? No se desmayó o algo, ¿verdad?"

Kagami apretó los dientes, resistiendo la urgencia de finalizar la llamada "Kise"

Ya fuese porque lo hacía para ser molesto, o Kise no le escuchó. El rubio siguió parloteando desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¡JODER, KISE, CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHAME, IDIOTA!" estalló Kagami. Inmediatamente consiguió el silencio que quería.

"Mira" Kagami resopló, pasándose la mano libre por el desordenado pelo rojo "Para empezar, no me llames Kagamicchi o te patearé el trasero la siguiente vez que nos veamos. Segundo, nada le ha pasado a Kuroko, pero lo que estoy a punto de decir tiene algo que ver con él"

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Kise hablase de nuevo "Estoy escuchando"

"Yo…" Kagami dudó "Tengo que pedirte un favor. Reúnete conmigo mañana después de clases en la cancha de baloncesto cerca del Maki" eso fue todo. Todavía no podía creer lo que iba a preguntar.

"Y trae al resto de la Generación de los Milagros contigo. Hay algo sobre lo que me gustaría hablar"


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: TwoFacedPierrot

ID: 2639199

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise cerró su móvil, haciendo algunos cálculos rápidos en su mente.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kagami le llamó, y le llevaría alrededor de una y media en tren el llegar a Tokyo. Akashi y Murasakibara necesitarían al menos cuatro horas. Aomine y Midorima lo tenían fácil al vivir en la misma prefectura.

Kise suspiró pesadamente. Esos dos de Tokyo seguramente estarían molestos cuando irrumpiesen en su apartamento a mitad de la noche – no es que a Kise le importara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer _cualquier cosa_ cuando su preciado Kurokocchi estaba en el asunto, y sacrificar su fabuloso rostro de modelo no era la excepción. No estaba tan seguro sobre los demás.

El rubio abrió su teléfono una vez más, deteniendo el dedo sobre uno de los números de marcación rápida. Aomine seguramente le gritaría por incordiarle mientras dormía. Midorima seguramente rechazaría la llamada en cuanto viese cualquiera que fuese el nombre con el que había guardado el número de Kise mientras parpadeaba en la pantalla de su móvil. Murasakibara quizás parpadearía un par de veces con cierta sorpresa antes de responder. Akashi quizás trajese sus amadas tijeras (enfrentemos el hecho, lleva esas cosas a _cualquier lado_ ) la siguiente vez que se reuniesen y amenazaría con cortarle el pelo por arruinar su horario o algo así.

 _Por Kurokocchi_ , Kise intentaría ser optimista. _Todo vale la pena_. Además, ¿Qué sería faltar a clases un día o dos para ellos? El único al que realmente le importaría sería seguramente Midorima. Kise estaba seguro de que no haría una diferencia para los demás.

Hizo click en el botón y marcó.

xXx

Aomine estaba soñando con atrapar animales adorables con pelotas de baloncesto cuando sintió el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo trasero.

Intentó ignorarlo al principio, pero la estúpida cosa no dejaba de sonar. Al final, seguro de que la persona llamándole estaba a punto de morir o algo similar, Aomine decidió responder. Gruñendo, se alzó sobre sus codos y sacó el molesto dispositivo. Bostezó mientras miraba el nombre en la pantalla iluminada.

"¿ _Qué_?" respondió, sin ni siquiera molestarse en esconder su hostilidad.

"¿Aominecchi?" la voz de Kise se escuchaba demasiado exaltada por alguna razón "Voy a llegar esta noche a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le llevo a Aomine dos segundos completos el registrar lo que acababa de escuchar "Espera. ¿QUE–"

"¡De todos modos, te lo explicaré cuando llegue más tarde!" dijo apresuradamente el rubio "¡Tengo que llamar a los demás antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Adiós~"

"¡O-Oi, Kise!"

La línea quedo muerta. Aomine miró su móvil con incredulidad, preguntándose que fue esa extraña conversación. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa Kise? ¿Y por qué narices venía de repente a Tokyo justamente ahora?

Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que pasar la noche en _su_ casa, de entre todos los sitios?

Aomine no era precisamente el tipo más brillante de por aquí, pero conociendo al rubio, suponía que fuese lo que fuese, tendría algo que ver con Kuroko de uno u otro modo.

Reprimiendo una maldición indignada, se puso en pie y estiró los rígidos músculos. Maldito Kise por no decirle todo como se debía. Estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad. Y la curiosidad no hacía que su humor mejorase después de acabar de despertar de su sueño. Aomine sentía ganas de golpear una pared, aunque decidió no hacerlo, ya que era inocente y todo eso. Supuso que golpear a Kise sería mucho mejor.

Y con ese feliz pensamiento, el bronceado chico se dirigió hacia la escalera, y se dirigió a casa.

xXx

Cuando Midorima abrió su puerta para encontrar a un pelirrojo de aterradora mirada heterocromática y un gigante de pie comiéndose un aperitivo, parados en la entrada, no se asombró.

Kise casualmente le había mandado un mensaje (después de haber rechazado sus llamadas al menos veinte veces) para informarle que Akashi y Murasakibara llegarían en unas pocas horas y Midorima no recordaba estar de acuerdo con nada. Habría preferido pasar sus noches en paz, estudiando a solas, y sin tener que entretener a sus extraños excompañeros. Pero tenía que reconocer, que la visión de Akashi sonriendo dulcemente mientras hacía girar sus tijeras de dedo a dedo era suficiente para hacer que la resolución de cualquiera se desmoronase y desapareciese.

Midorima juró que iba a golpear a Kise cuando le viese a la mañana siguiente.

xXx

Kagami pensaba que era tarde. Había olvidado poner el despertador la noche anterior y sus instintos para auto-despertarse al parecer decidieron abandonarle ese día.

Pero por algún extraño giro del destino, era el primero en llegar.

Kagami creía que o Kise olvidó todo sobre su llamada telefónica, o a nadie de la Generación de los Milagros estaba preocupado por escucharle. Miró el reloj de la torre en miniatura construida en una esquina de la cancha. Quedaba algo más de tiempo antes de que empezase la escuela. Kagami estaba aliviado por haber traído su balón de baloncesto con él. Al menos su mañana no se desperdiciaría si ninguno de ellos venía.

Agamí estaba haciendo su treceavo tiro a canasta cuando – finalmente – escuchó a gente acercándose. Dejó el tiro a mitad de camino, mirando alrededor. Con sus llamativos pelos de colores, la Generación de los Milagros no eran difíciles de distinguir en la penumbra de la mañana.

"Estoy tan cansado…" Kise bostezó ruidosamente.

"Mira quien habla" Aomine le golpeó en la espalda, provocando que el rubio avanzase varios pasos trastabillando "Apenas dormí un poco gracias a ti y tu constante mantra sobre lo mucho que amas a Tetsu" cuando Kise abrió la boca para discutir, añadió "Y sí, hablas mientras sueñas"

"Perdonad" Midorima se subió las gafas en la nariz con los las manos cuidadosamente vendadas, resoplando indignado "pero creo que la verdadera victima aquí soy yo, ya que tuve a dos personas en mi casa. Y apenas tuve aviso previo sobre eso con anterioridad"

"… Mido-chin no tiene suficientes aperitivos en casa" dijo Murasakibara entre dientes con simpleza, mientras los otros discutían, masticando un pedazo gigante de Pocky.

"¿De verdad, Shintaro?" el tono de Akashi era frío y mortal "No sabía que nos odiabas tanto que no estabas siquiera dispuesto a dejarnos pasar una noche en tu casa"

El ruido se detuvo una vez más. Midorima palideció, una gota de sudor deslizándose hacia abajo por el lado de su cara. Kise y Aomine cambiaron el peso de sitio con incomodidad. Solamente Murasakibara parecía ignorar la amenaza mortal del pelirrojo.

Kagami se aclaró la garganta – a regañadientes "Eh… ¿chicos?"

No podía decir muy bien si le gustaba la atención que se había ganado. Cinco pares de coloridos ojos se clavaron en él, como si se diesen cuenta de su presencia por primera vez. Kagami se encogió inconscientemente bajo su mirada. A pesar de todo lo dicho sobre superarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, todavía estaba ligeramente asustado de ellos. Más bien, estaba sintiendo un determinado malestar hacia cierto bajito con el nombre de Akashi Seijuuro.

"… _cierto_ " Kise parecía haber recordado entonces algo "Vinimos aquí porque había algo de Kurokocchi que Kagamicchi quería hablar"

Kagami decidió no molestarse por el hábito de Kise "Sí, sobre eso"

"Más vale que esto valga mi esfuerzo de levantarme tan temprano" murmuró Aomine, bostezando como un gato. El resto del grupo de mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Kagami siguiese.

El pelirrojo fue directo al grano "Por favor, decidme cómo hacer reír a Kuroko"

Kise y Aomine le miraron con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Midorima dejó de juguetear con sus vendajes, sus cejas desapareciendo bajo su flequillo bien recortado. Murasakibara dejó de masticar. Akashi parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque sus ojos mostraban un brillo sorprendido.

"¿Y por qué quieres saber eso, si puedo preguntar?" Akashi rompió el silencio que estaba empezando a formarse.

Kagami explicó la situación con reticencia. Fui cuidadoso para hacer que sonase como si temiese la idea de tener que correr diez vueltas y no porque personalmente quisiese ver y escuchar a Kuroko reír. Se detuvo para respirar cuando terminó, esperando sus reacciones.

"¿Tetsu riendo?" se burló Aomine al final "Meh. Imposible"

"¿Kurokocchi puede hacer _eso_?" dijo Kise "¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?"

La paciencia de Kagami con esos dos idiotas estaba agotándose "No estoy preguntando si lo sabíais. Solo estoy diciendo que si tenéis algunas ideas para hacerle reír o algo como eso"

"¿Y por qué deberíamos ayudarte?" preguntó Midorima, recolocándose una vez más las gafas.

"Bueno… estáis aquí, ¿no?" Kagami no estaba ni siquiera seguro de si esa era la respuesta, pero con eso, pareció ser capaz de callar el tirador con gafas.

"¿Qué conseguimos a cambio?" estaba preguntando Murasakibara, diciendo algo decente por una vez.

"¿La visión de Kuroko siendo feliz os interesa?"

Kagami nunca había sido realmente un tipo religioso, pero rezaba para que eso funcionase. Sabía que todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros tenían una debilidad por Kuroko, sin importar lo que hiciesen para negarlo.

Parecía que intercambiaban una conversación silenciosa entre ellos durante varios minutos. Kagami esperó, contando los segundos que pasaban. _Cincuenta y uno. Cincuenta y dos. Cincuenta y tres…_

"Derrótame en un uno contra uno y ver–"

"No veo nada de malo en ello" habló Akashi, cortando la frase de Aomine a la mitad. Kagami dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

"Entonces–"

"Pero si acaba siendo un desperdicio de tiempo" Akashi sonrió con sadismo, abriendo las tijeras "Sabremos a quién torturar – no es que espere que lo que tengo en mente falle"

Kagami miró al pelirrojo más bajo y tragó.

¿En qué se había metido?

xXx

La sesión de entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin fue especialmente entretenido esa noche.

Riko estaba en mitad de los chicos haciendo sus ejercicios de movimientos de pies cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse. Curiosa al tener la asistencia completa ese día, sin nadie que llegase tarde, la entrenadora se giró, preguntándose quién sería. No pudo distinguir los detalles en un primer momento, cortesía del cegador rayo de luz que entró al momento, pero pudo ver una única figura.

" _¡KUROKOCCHIIIIII~!"_

Un misil humano se lanzó hacia Kuroko, ignorando todas las miradas extrañadas que estaba recibiendo del resto del equipo. Kuroko, como siempre, apenas tuvo alguna reacción visible.

"…Por favor, déjame, Kise-kun" dijo con calma, como si fuese encerrado en abrazos todos los días. Por otra parte, seguramente lo hacía por aquel entonces todos los días.

"Ehhhh" se quejó Kise de manera infantil "Pero vine hasta aquí para verte"

"Estás molestando a los demás"

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero por lo demás, hizo obedientemente lo que se le dijo y se echó hacia atrás. Kuroko parpadeó ante la visión completa de su amigo rubio, y por una vez, apenas pudo creer lo que veía. Kise llevaba puesta una camisa normal encima pero cuando bajó la mirada hacia abajo…

"¡AGH!" exclamó Riko, tapándose los ojos ante la dolorosa visión "¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LLEVAS UNA FALDA?"

Kise con una minifalda no era, desde luego, la visión más bonita del mundo. Claro, era modelo y tenía un cuerpo perfecto y todo, peor también era un atleta. Y los atletas significaban músculos. Y los músculos significaban una ceguera temporadas de aquellos que habían sido testigos de la combinación con la ropa femenina. Y con los presentes y visibles calzoncillos de ositos, para hacerlo peor.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko sufrió un ligero tick en su expresión "Hazme un favor"

Kise se animó "Claro~"

"Por favor, finge que no me conoces y vete"

"¡Qué cruel!"

"No conozco a ningún exhibicionista que tenga un fetiche por llevar ropa de mujer"

"Vale, vale, ¡iré a cambiarme!" dijo Kise, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas "¡Ahora vuelvo!"

Estaba a punto de alcanzar las manijas de las puertas cuando alguien le empujó – o le pateó – para abrirlas desde el otro lado, golpeando a Kise en la cara.

"Uups" Aomine se asomó "Lo siento por eso, Kise"

Kise estaba en el suelo, sin moverse. Aomine pasó justo por encima de él y sorprendió a todos que también lo hiciese el resto de la Generación de los Milagros.

El equipo de baloncesto de Seirin nunca había visto tantos uniformes en sus vidas. Aproximadamente, unas doce de bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo ante la visión de todos ellos de pie de manera tan casual en el gimnasio. Demasiado aturdida para hablar, Riko dirigió su mirada a Kuroko, esperando que le diese respuestas. Pero Kuroko se veía tan desconcertado como el resto de ellos. Kagami intentó mantener su expresión tan neutral como pudo.

"Por favor, no os preocupéis por nosotros" dijo Akashi, su tono haciendo que algunos temblasen "Solo pedimos prestado a Tetsuya durante un rato. Por favor, seguid con el entrenamiento"

Riko estaba a punto de discutir, pero algo en la heterocromática mirada de Akashi la hizo decidir lo contrario. El bastardo no esperaba ser desafiado, y aquellos que se atrevían a hacerlo, sufrirían las dolorosas consecuencias. Riko dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible.

"Vamos, Kuroko-kun" dijo con voz lo suficientemente alta para que el chico en cuestión lo escuchase "Pero no te entretengas mucho tiempo"

Kuroko parecía dudar sobre eso, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Dio un paso hacia su grupo de viejos amigos, preguntándose lo que querían que viese. Midorima y Akashi debían estar realmente molestos, ya que era día de clases y todo eso.

"… ¿Sí?" Kuroko estaba alrededor de un metro de distancia de ellos, sintiéndose ligeramente extrañado por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Akashi chasqueó los dedos "Atsushi, Shintaro"

Kuroko sintió dos pares de fuertes brazos enrollarse a su alrededor, manteniéndole en el sitio. Parpadeó, sin comprender "Mmm…"

Akashi cruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, sonriendo como si fuese a disfrutar de lo que vería "Daiki"

Amine vino desde delante, crujiendo sus nudillos "Lo siento, Tetsu. Pero tengo que hacer esto"

Kuroko podría ser físicamente débil en muchos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de luchar por liberarse cuando le hacían cosquillas, era como si hubiese tomado esteroides o algo por el estilo. Los dedos de Aomine hacían cosquillas en los costados sin piedad. Tanto Murasakibara como Midorima tuvieron que afirmar el control sobre él, pero con Kuroko luchando tan salvajemente, estaban listos para soltarle en cualquier momento, pues estaban preocupados de poder torcerse algo de ese modo.

Un minuto pasó. Kuroko todavía seguía sin reír – para completa irritación de Akashi (y del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin). Riko estaba demasiado ocupada viéndoles como para gritarles a sus chicos que siguiesen con su entrenamiento. A pesar de los intentos de Aomine por encontrar los sitios donde Kuroko tuviese más cosquillas, Kuroko ni siquiera dejó escapar una sola risita por sus labios. Todos estaban seguros de que se estaba conteniendo. ¿Por qué razón? Eso no lo sabían.

"Whoop" Murasakibara aflojó el agarre muy pronto, dejando escapar el brazo de Kuroko y casi golpeándole en el pecho. Perdió su bolsa de patatas fritas como precio. Midorima esquivó otro golpe salvaje del brazo pálido del chico, solo para recibir un codazo de Murasakibara en la cara, que se inclinó hacia abajo para recuperar sus preciosos aperitivos.

Las gafas de Midorima salieron volando de su rostro en el proceso. Durante un momento muy corto, entró en pánico. Era conocido por estar prácticamente ciego sin sus gafas, y nada describiría su situación mejor que el emoticono '3A3'. Su figura pidiendo ayuda no fue de mucha ayuda tampoco, considerando la situación.

Efectivamente, pasó desapercibido.

"…Aomine-kun" dijo Kuroko mientras recuperaba la compostura, un poco sin aliento por la lucha. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas. Aomine se estremeció ante su tono duro, sudando. Un Kuroko cabreado era tan temible como Akashi, de algún modo. Quizás incluso más.

Fue un acto instintivo. Aomine se escondió detrás de Akashi, su miedo ante la furia de Kuroko sobrepasaba su miedo por su excapitán. El chico más bajo solamente alzó una ceja.

Las cosas fueron más o menos un caos después de eso – con Kuroko persiguiendo a Aomine por todos lados para darle un Pase de Ignición Dos en la cara y Aomine corriendo por su preciada vida y casualmente pisando a Kise, el cual estaba todavía en el suelo. Midorima buscó a ciegas (y desesperadamente) sus gafas. Murasakibara reanudó su constante masticar de aperitivos, ofreciéndole algunos a Akashi. Akashi mordisqueó una patata frita mientras observaba a los dos chicos correr por el gimnasio como si fuese de ellos. Aomine estaba gritando por todo lo que valía la pena, ignorando las sonrisas impotentes y resoplidos divertidos de sus espectadores. Era una pena que nadie tuviese una cámara. Podría haber sido el próximo tema de tendencia en Twitter.

Era difícil con Kuroko siguiendo a Aomine a una velocidad que nadie sabía que podía lograr, combinado con sus habilidades de redirección, pero durante un breve momento, los afilados ojos de Akashi lo vieron. Sabía que nunca estaría equivocado. Su record todavía no se había roto.

"Es suficiente, Daiki" dijo, su voz sonando con fuerza y claridad por el gimnasio. Aomine se detuvo automáticamente, encontrándose solamente la palma de la mano derecha de Kuroko conectada a su rostro. Durante un segundo, no pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Y entonces golpeó el suelo. Con fuerza. Justo al lado de Kise.

"Es suficiente" repitió Akashi mientras recogía las gafas de Midorima para devolvérselas al pobre chico. Murasakibara se arrodillo, pinchando gustosamente con el dedo a los dos en el suelo hasta que despertaron "Hemos terminado aquí"

Como si volviese de la muerte, Kise alzó la mirada desde su posición de cara al suelo "¿Quieres decir…?"

Akashi tenía un brillo triunfante (si, _brillo_ ) en sus ojos "Sí"

"Nunca más quiero enfrentarme a los pases de Tetsu de nuevo" murmuró Aomine desde el suelo de madera "Pero supongo que valió la pena"

"La vi" Murasakibara masticaba un troco de palo de caramelo ahora "Aunque solo apenas"

"Awww diossss" Kise se escuchaba como si estuviese a punto de caer de cara al suelo de nuevo "Y _tuve_ que desmayarme y perdérmelo"

"Cállate, Kise. No fuiste el único" Midorima sonaba más calmado (y molesto) para alguien que estaba a punto de volverse loco hace un momento.

"En cualquier caso," dijo Akashi antes de que Kise pudiese empezar a lloriquear e inundase el gimnasio. Miró a Kagami por el rabillo del ojo "Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. No vamos a interferir en el entrenamiento de Tetsuya más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho"

Con una gran cantidad de gemidos e insultos, se las arreglaron para convencer a Kise y Aomine de ponerse en pie e irse. Estaban empezando a sentirse incómodos tendidos en el suelo de ese modo. El equipo de baloncesto de Seirin observó sin palabras como el extraño grupo hacía su estratégica retirada, como si irrumpiesen en gimnasio de escuelas desconocidas todos los días. Riko se giró hacia Kuroko en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

"¿Cómo es que nunca te hemos visto correr así de rápido antes?"

xXx

Kagami estaba empezando a sentirse afortunado. Hasta que escuchó el ladrido de un perro.

En primer lugar, no había desollado a nadie vivo ni le había dado un nuevo corte de pelo el día anterior, lo cual era todo un milagro. Joder, solamente les dijo que le sugiriesen algún modo de hacer reír a Kuroko. Nunca pensó que decidirían intentarlo personalmente. Y realmente tampoco esperaba que tuviesen éxito, a pesar de que nadie había visto u oído el resultado de su vergonzosa actuación.

Akashi era aterrador. Eso era todo lo que podía decir.

Y no era el problema principal. Kuroko había reído. Y nadie le vio además de la Generación de los Milagros. Kagami sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. Tiró su jodido orgullo para nada.

Kagami suspiró, y se encogió. ¿Eso que escuchaba era un ladrido?

Habían pasado meses desde que el husky fue adoptado y hecho la mascota del equipo, pero Kagami todavía no podía superar su miedo hacia los animales de ese tipo. Llegó a la manilla de la puerta con dedos temblorosos, y la empujó para abrirla, preparándose para la repentina emboscada peluda.

Para su alivio, número dos estaba sentado obedientemente en una esquina, dejando salir ladridos entusiastas y ocasionales cada vez que alguien marcaba un tanto y todo eso. Kagami tenía cuidado de no cruzarse en su camino cuando iba haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

Riko les empujó al límite ese día. Quizás era porque era el último día de su apuesta y ya que nadie del equipo había tenido éxito aun, estaba siguiendo adelante con su castigo o algo. Poco después de treinta minutos, todo el equipo de baloncesto estaba empapado en sudor.

Kagami nunca había apreciado un descanso tanto en su vida.

Se dejó caer sobre sobre el suelo de madera pulida justo al lado de los bancos, respirando con dificultad mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua. Al oír un par de pasos acercarse, alzó la mirada.

Kuroko se sentó en uno de los bancos, su toalla colgando sobre la cabeza. El sudor cubriendo su rostro. Casi se desmayó dos veces por el extremo entrenamiento de Riko, pero era una mejora. Hace meses, habría estado ya en la enfermería.

"Hey," saludó Kagami, tomando otro trago de agua.

Kuroko le miró de lado "Hola"

"Me pregunto qué le pasa a la entrenadora hoy" dijo Kagami con una fuerte exhalación, sin importarle si le escuchaban o no. Riko iba a matarles, de todos modos.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros en respuesta "¿ _PMS_?"

"Quizás" Kagami sonrió de lado. Nunca pensó que Kuroko, de entre todas las personas, haría tales bromas.

"¡ _Arf_!"

Kagami se tensó visiblemente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una bola de pelo negra y blanca corriendo hacia ellos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando número dos saltó sobre él juguetonamente. Kagami gritó una vez con un pánico poco usual antes de caer de espaldas. El cachorro le lamió la cara como si fuese la carne más deliciosa.

Al principio, Kagami estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no gritar y provoca una gran conmoción para darse cuenta. Pero a través del pelaje de número dos, pudo ver los hombros de Kuroko sacudirse. _¿Era esto, verdad?_ Olvidándose bastante de su miedo a los perros en ese momento, Kagami se quedó muy quieto, tratando de escuchar.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Y entonces lo escuchó; suave y moderada. Haciéndose poco a poco más fuerte.

La risa de Kuroko era más como una serie de risas; impotentes y divertidas. Y muy contagiosa. La boca de Kagami se quedó colgando como primera reacción. No tenía ni idea de lo que le hizo reír. Y entonces él, por sí mismo, empezó a reír. Y antes de saberlo, estaba riéndose junto a él. a pesar de las risitas corteses de Kuroko, la suya era más ruidosa – lo cual atrajo la atención de todos en el gimnasio.

No podían determinar cuál era más sorprendente; Kuroko riéndose o Kagami estando tan tranquilo con número dos encima de él.

Koganei dejó escapar un fuerte grito. Teppei aplaudió ruidosamente. Todo esto mientras estaban intentando con dificultad el ver a Kuroko reír, y ahí estaba ahora, riéndose sin poder hacer nada. Con sus labios alzados y las cejas arqueadas, Kuroko parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Lo lograron. Completaron el reto justo el último día. ¡Sus miserables vidas estaban a salvo!

Incluso número dos parecía entender la situación. Al ver el rostro feliz de su amo, saltó para bajar de Kagami y, en su lugar, se subió al regazo de Kuroko. Se apoyó sobre sus dos patas traseras, y lamió la punta de la nariz de Kuroko. Kuroko le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

"¡Al fin!" resopló Kagami cuando la emoción hubo pasado. Kuroko le miró, su expresión de vuelta a la normalidad.

"… ¿Eh?"

Kagami miró a sus compañeros de equipo, preguntando silenciosamente si debería decirle a Kuroko exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Supongo que es justo que lo sepa" murmuró Riko con un suspiro "Verás, Kuroko, durante la última semana, hemos estado intentando hacerte reír"

"Yo sugerí la idea" canturreó Koganei, sintiéndose responsable por una vez "Y accidentalmente metí a todos en un buen lío"

"¿En qué lío?" dijo Riko "¡Fue por vuestro bien también, sabéis!"

"De todos modos," cortó Hyuuga antes de que Riko pudiese lanzar uno de sus sermones de una hora de duración "La entrenadora lo hizo una apuesta. Teníamos que hacerte reír en menos de una semana o tendríamos que correr diez vueltas al perímetro de la escuela"

"Lo que explica por qué algunos de nosotros tomamos medidas desesperadas" resumió Izuki, mirando a Hyuuga "Y esa era también la razón de por qué hemos estado comportándonos tan raro"

"Ahora que pienso en ello" se preguntó Teppei en voz alta "¿Cómo es que la Generación de los Milagros sabía de esto, de todos modos?"

Kagami dudó un poco antes de alzar ligera y tentativamente su mano "¿Eso? Eso fui yo"

Se ganó algunas miradas con eso.

"¿Qué?" dijo, sintiendo el sonrojo teñir sus mejillas "¡Estaba tan desesperado como vosotros!"

Nadie tenía ningún comentario que hacer.

"… Lo sabía"

Dirigieron su atención de vuelta al chico cuando habló.

"Sabía que estabais intentando hacerme reír" la sonrisa de Kuroko les recordó un poco a Akashi "Es por eso que me contuve"

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces se dieron cuenta.

" _¡KUROKOOOOOOO!"_

xXx

A pesar de su éxito al completar el reto, Riko les hizo llevar a cabo el castigo.

"Técnicamente, fue número dos quién lo hizo" fue su excusa "Y no era parte del trato"

Todo ese duro trabajo y felicidad para nada. Koganei aprendió a nunca abrir su boca de nuevo cuando Riko estuviese cerca. Se vio forzado a triplicar su número de rondas, como había esperado que Hyuuga le hiciese hacer.

Kuroko se arrastró por detrás como siempre, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse a la par. Inconscientemente revisó el recuerdo de la semana pasada en su mente. Había sido divertido verles intentarlo tanto. Le hacía… feliz. Querido. Se sentía estúpido el que pensase que le estaban dejando fuera, en primer lugar.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras corría, sin ser visto por sus compañeros de equipo corriendo frente a él. Su risa no estuvo _enteramente_ provocada por número dos, después de todo.


End file.
